


Mystic Credit

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, IshimondoValentinesDay, M/M, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: All his life Ishimaru has hidden his magical abilities but one night that all changes.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 24





	Mystic Credit

**Author's Note:**

> *This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

“A-ah... W-where did I put it!?”

If there was one thing he had always been his entire life it was careful. How could he not be when a simple slip up could mean his entire family’s reputation sank even lower than it already was? Just being around others was difficult in itself but if anyone were to learn of the magic that ran through his veins? He’d be even more of a burden than he already was...

Which was why the fact that he couldn’t find the book he kept all his research in was nothing short of horrifying. Not only could someone possibly misuse it but the possibility of losing years of trying to understand the magic he’d been cursed with was even worse, forcing him to search every nook and cranny of the school for it despite how late it had become. He couldn’t... He couldn’t let all those lonely years of hiding what he was be exposed now...

Especially with how few people in that school happened to like him and how many spent their time either ignoring or harassing him. Being the hall monitor was hard enough despite how much he genuinely wanted to help others and prevent them from becoming like... _him_... but having people not only disregard him most of the time but also have another reason to hate him? He just... He had to find it soon.

“Oi! Ishimaru! Ya lose somethin’?”

Oh... Oh no... Of all people why did he have to get caught by _him_!? It was hard enough having to ensure he didn’t cause trouble like with all the other delinquents but the fact that Mondo was so intimidating only added to how much harder he’d had to work to conceal his magic. Especially since recently he’d started getting more and more curious about the strange hours he went out since their dorms were right next to each other.

So having him approach him with the very thing he’d been so desperate to find was the final straw, a flash of light leaving him and causing the other to back up in bewilderment before they both were thrown into the ceiling hard enough to make him yelp and the other grunt. It wouldn’t be the first time his magic had caused something like that to happen from his anxiety but being stuck up there with Mondo like that was enough to make him panic even more.

All that time researching and practicing his magic to avoid causing an incident and it still hadn’t been enough... Now not only had he trapped them both up there the other was sure to-

“Hey! Breathe alright? I don’t know what the hell’s going on but yer crushin’ us! Look... I won’t tell anyone alright? Jus’... Calm down... Shit...”

What...? He... He wouldn’t? Why? What reason could he possibly have for not telling everyone what a freak he was?! Surely how he’d acted around him before was proof of that much! Though... The way he was earnestly attempting to reassure him right now... He... He couldn’t help but calm at least somewhat in his shock, slowly floating down and staring up him in pure confusion and bewilderment once they were both safely on the ground.

Only for him to squeak in surprise as the other pushed his book into his hands and offer him something to dry his tears with, the embarrassed look on the other man’s face making him question him even more. Never in his entire time attending had the other been so considerate towards him and it utterly baffled him. Out of everyone he had always believed that he wouldn’t hesitate to inform others of his magic but now... He wasn’t at all sure of him anymore.

“Ya gonna take it? I uh... I don’t wanna stand here all night.”

The flush that filled his cheeks at that was hard to miss and he shakily did as the other suggested before turning and quietly apologizing for causing him so much trouble, a sputter leaving him as the other walked over and ruffled his hair with a sigh before putting his hands in his pockets and motioning for him to follow.

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s jus’ get back 'fore one of the teachers catches us.”

He did have a point. This normally was the time of night that they would be around so he nodded and meekly followed after him, hugging his book close to him as he avoided making eye contact with the other. Having someone who knew about his magic was something he never expected to have to handle and with how little he usually spent time around others he wasn’t at all sure of how to interact either.

Though... Now that Mondo did know... Perhaps... Perhaps it would be best to keep an eye on him. As much as the other seemed sincere about not informing anyone he knew better than to simply trust his word like that. Especially with how that information would completely ruin all his efforts to help fix his family’s reputation. For now though he just wanted to get some rest. Exerting himself like that had taken quite the toll on him and unknowingly caused what would the beginning of a strange new relationship between them both.


End file.
